dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Cylvia Cyber (Earth-One)
| CurrentAlias = Doctor Cyber | Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Bad | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-One | BaseOfOperations = Hong Kong | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Professional Criminal | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Dennis O'Neil; Mike Sekowsky; Dick Giordano | First = Wonder Woman Vol 1 179 | Last = Crisis on Infinite Earths Vol 1 10 | HistoryText = Doctor Cylvia Cyber was the beautiful and commanding presence behind a global criminal network. Due to her secretive nature and chiefly known through her networks, she was assumed to be a man. Cyber's organization plundered the monastery of I-Ching for the gems and precious metals within and slaughtered the resisting monks. U.S. Military intelligence sent Steve Trevor in an unsuccessful attempt to infiltrate Cyber's organization in which he barely survived and learned of their plot to assassinate American Congressmen with bombs implanted in children's toys. This plot was actually a ruse to divert attention from a London jewel heist, which was then foiled by the former Wonder Woman Diana Prince and I-Ching. Doctor Cyber later resurfaced in Hong Kong where she planned to destroy the city and blackmail the world with a series of devices that could create earthquakes. She also lured Diana Prince and I-Ching through her minion Lu Shan, the vengeful daughter of I-Ching, to deliver one of the devices to her. Cyber offered Diana to join her organization, which she steadfastly refused. Soon afterward, Cyber was confronted by the leader of the Tiger Tong, whom she had hired them in her plans, and demanded for a bigger payment than previously agreed to. Cyber saw no use for the Tiger Tong and had them killed; however, a Tong survived long enough to blast a brazier at Cyber’s side, sending a rain of red-hot coals into her face. In the confusion, Cyber fled but her face was severely disfigured. Maddened by her disfigurement, Cyber then ordered to have her earthquake machines activated and putting a hit on Diana Prince, whom she blamed her for her injures. Diana was briefly caught by Cyber but managed to stop her earthquake plot, and Cyber was believed to be killed when her final earthquake device exploded. Cyber actually survived her ordeal. Still insane from her last encounter with Diana Prince, Cyber was obsessed with restoring her beauty in which she rebuilt her organization and established The Tribunal "to destroy all who trafficked in human beauty!" To this end, she abducted young beautiful women, with the intent of transferring her brain into the body of one such subject by her associate Doctor Moon. Diana was among those caught, and Cyber intended to have her brain housed in the Amazon's body. Unfortunately for Cyber, Diana escaped, and in the resulting struggle Cyber accidentally impaled herself on a scalpel. Cyber's life was saved by Doctor Moon and her face was partially rebuilt. This in turn allowed Cyber to start wearing a polymask, which can allow her to simulate lifelike, animated images of faces. However, Cyber still desired to have a real face. She kidnapped famous cosmetician Dr. Gustav Renault and fatally drained his knowledge on an experimental facial formula that could reconstruct her face. Her scheme, however, caught the attention of Diana Prince, who had resumed her mantle as Wonder Woman and accidentally destroyed a data bank containing Renault's formula. Angered over this loss, Cyber battled Wonder Woman after an unsuccessful attempt to graft the Amazon's face onto her own. The ensuing fight ended with Cyber seemingly falling to her death from atop a ski lift. Cyber again survived her death and laid low before capturing Wonder Girl in another attempt to capture Wonder Woman for a brain transplant. Wonder Woman agreed to trade her life for her adopted sister, but both were rescued by the Teen Titans. Though Cyber was able to withstand her battle with the Titans, but was outmatched by Wonder Woman. Cyber remained in custody for some time before she eventually escaped. This time, Cyber reemerged in another revenge plot against Wonder Woman by disguising herself as Diana Prince, infiltrated the Pentagon, and stole America's nuclear launch codes, ensuring Wonder Woman would be framed. Fortunately, Wonder Woman averted the attempted nuclear war and Cyber was killed attempting to flee from her and Steve Trevor (disguised as the god Eros) when her rocket sled crashed into the side of a cliff. Yet again, Cyber avoided her death and was present during the Crisis on Infinite Earths in which she and several villains invaded Earth-S. Ultimately, Cyber's existence was excised and rewritten from the universe after the conclusion of the Crisis. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Cyber suit ** ** | Transportation = * Sky-craft | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Doctor Cyber at Comicbookdb.com * Doctor Cyber at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }}